Guardian
by EnoLeafKitty
Summary: A familiar young man is appointed to be Zelda's knight, but this young man is no man at all but rather a Guardian shapened to the form of a young Hylian. See his moments from Creation, to Knighthood, to the time of Calamity, and finally into the Wild. AU
1. Arch 1 Ch1

**Hey!** **Welcome to my new story! This has actually been kept on ice for a few months, I just now finally decided to post this. I'll keep updating if enough people like this and since I don't like having an unfinished story lying around I'll try my best to complete this! ^^ This will be a long one so I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Dark. All I see is darkness. A familiar sight. I vaguely recall the light, but I know I've been in it's rays. I cannot move either. The feeling of my body feels foreign yet also familiar. I don't like it. I feel the sudden need to move but this strange body It feels as though I'm missing a few limbs, limbs that are unlike what i'm used too.

I hear voices. My focus is set on the voices I hear around me and as like everything else it seems familiar but yet not. These are the voices of humans.

Hylians…

I have a duty to carry on with the lives of Hylians. My task is to protect and provide aid in battle for Hylian's until their victory in this war or until the day I have rotted away. I have no choice but to follow this task, after all it is the reason as to why I was built.

For I am a Guardian.

* * *

"He's waking up!" A bubbly voice belonging to a young woman with silver hair tied up in a bun announced to the two others in the room who were both busy with research, are now rising from their seats and headed towards the young woman.

"Do you speak the truth this time sister?" Another woman younger than the other with the same silver hair as her older sister. "Why would I lie about something like this Impa?" The eldest sister placed her hands on her hips and glared her younger sibling who was now revealed as Impa.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've played your tricks on us" Impa said as she observed the figure who was lying on a raised slab of ancient metal. The figure was wearing a dark full body suit under a set of ancient armor, the helm it wore was covering most of it's facial features, long golden hair was strewn about under it, it's fingers twitched occasionally as the armor itself flickered orange.

"He's disoriented" Said a young man who worked right away on the stirring figure. "Dr. Purah would you get my tools. Impa stand by incase he gets riled up" Both women went to do just as they were told.

"Here Robbie" Purah hands the tools to Robbie who muttered a thanks as he was now able to further his work on the figure. Purah went to work herself on the figure as Impa stood by watching the two doctors work.

Soon enough the flickering iridescent orange on the figure's ancient armor started to glow brighter. A mix of yellow, orange, and black started to flow together like a river naturally glowing from the sunset's warm gentle rays. The glass-like orbs lining the figure's helm started to flicker a glowing cyan before they remained aglow. A few seconds pass and darker blue Rings appear in the orbs as though seemed to focus on the area around it.

A frown forms on it's exposed lips and it slowly shakes his head side to side and attempts to move the rest of it's humanoid body, a nearly silent mechanical whirring can be just barely be heard with every turn of it's head.

"Keep still boy" Said Robbie as he was finishing up with the twitchy boy. Purah ran her fingers through his loose golden locks, an attempt to calm the boy down. Robbie removed his tools away from his body and started speaking to the disoriented male.

"Look at me boy. Do you know who you are?"

The teen stops fidgeting and focus on the older male who stood near him waiting for an answer. The teen instinctively opened it's mouth to reply but gave no sound other than a mechanical hum.

"Still can't speak huh. Worry not! it's no problem, you'll learn how to soon…. Maybe. Anyways can you move for me?" Robbie nodded to Purah who fetched a notebook and wrote notes.

The boy stared blankly for a few moments, processing the man's words. He looks down at himself to see that this form is not his own. Not knowing how to react he simply complies with Robbie and attempts to move atleast a limb. A frown appears on his face as the most he can manage to move is his fingers but even then his coordination is poor as the spontaneous movement of his fingers match to that of a dying octopus.

"Hmm of course, your limbs are much more different than they were before. in fact, your entire frame is different! I was hoping you'd be more Hylian than Guardian. But do not worry! With enough physical exercise you'll be up and running in no time!" Robbie excitedly nodded his head.

Purah wrote down the last note and then spoke. "We should start out with getting him used to his body before anything else."

"Yes! Sounds like a plan!" Robbie raises a fist and went to start a lesson plan, leaving Impa and Purah with the teen.

Impa breaks the silence "This will hold us back" Purah glances up at her younger sister. "It's all about patience lil' sister. You can't rush this sort of stuff" Impa clutches her hands into fists "The safety of the princess is top priority. The princess cannot hold against Calamity Ganon without her awakening power. Ganon will not wait for the boy's recovery!"

"I know that!"

Purah yelled out. She sighs and rubs her temple "I know. But what else can we do? This was the only option left" She places a hand on Impa's shoulder and gently squeezes it "Robbie and I will do our best to make this a fast recovery. For now we have to depend on you to protect the princess, once he's ready he"ll be the best man suited to protect the princess from Calamity Ganon. He won't disappoint us."

Impa looks down at the teen who looks as though he was in a trance. She sighs and looks back into Purah's eyes. "I'll trust you two to succeed" She then turns to go find the princess.

Once Impa was gone Purah places her hands on her hips and pouts "Hmph! Sometimes I have to remind myself that I'M the older sibling" She focus back on the teen. "Alright! You ready for some exercise? It won't be too intense, just so you can get used to your umm- 'new' body."

The teen doesn't make any responses

"I'll take that as a yes!" Purah leaves with her notes and heads towards where Robbie went leaving the mute, motionless teen alone to his own devices.

'Princess... Calamity.. Ganon…'

Suddenly the instinctive need to get out, find, and protect this princess he's never even seen or knew of until now. The silent sounds of gears grinding and a mechanical hum began as the teen starts to struggle against it's own body. His joints creaked terribly as he attempted to bend his limbs beyond his human anatomy. The teen stops once he heard the awful noise coming from his joints. He tries to move his limbs again in a different angle, learning that the shrill noise isn't doing any good.

After a few moments his legs snap into a bend from the large amount of force the teen used. He briefly gives himself a feel of his legs, slowly bending and unbending them naturally. feeling that this little movement is enough to carry on his task, he swings his legs off the side of the table and slides the rest of his body off. His legs immediately buckled under his weight and he came crashing down, carrying with him wires and tools left behind by the two scientists.

In the other room Purah and Robbie jumped from the crash. Already knowing the cause of the noise, the both of them rush out of their chairs and head towards the noise. Once entering they see the boy sprawled out on the floor struggling to get up. Purah sighs and goes over to the boy first to help him up. "What you doing on the floor? You gotta stay on the exam bed!"

The teen said nothing save for the mechanical whirring as Purah grabbed him under the arms and lifted up onto the table. Robbie came other and adjusted the teen's legs so that he was safely on the table. Robbie places a hand on his chin in thought as he looked the teen over once more. "He's more aware than we thought. This is helpful indeed." Robbie placed a hand down on the boy's knee as he attempted to bend it once again.

Purah smiles and cheerfully said to the teen. "Your doing great Linky!"

Robbie looks away from the teen and lightly glares at Purah. "Purah! What did I tell you about calling him that!"

Purah pouts and stomps her foot on the ground, not wanting to hear this lecture again. "Yeah yeah, I know. It'll mess with his mental state blah blah blah! So what do I call him then huh?!"

Robbie removed his hand from the teen's knee and dusts off imaginary dust off his shirt. "From now on his new life shall come with a new name and that name will be…."

"Guardian"

* * *

 **Purah: "That's unoriginal..."**

 **Well there's Chapter one! As said above I'll continue this if enough people like this. I already have the whole thing planned out all I gotta do is put into words. Also I apologize for any strange grammar, misspellings, quotation marks, or apostrophes as I wrote this on mobile and It was in a different font for some reason. If you see any feel free to tell me so I can fix it. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed ^^**


	2. Arch 1 Ch2

**Heyo! Sorry for the long wait but looks like I'll be finishing this story! This'll be one of the longest I've ever written so Let's hope I make it to the end. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

"Come on Guardian! You can do better than that! Here let's try again."

Purah jumps slightly onto the tips of her toes and swings her arms up midway, both her middle and rings went down as the rest stayed up near the sides of her face.

"SNAP!"

Guardian currently sitting up on the examination table, stared at Purah for a moment before he slowly raises his arms up and attempts to imitate Purah. On his right hand his ring finger and pinky went down while on the left he successfully copied Purah's signature pose **.** He slightly opened his mouth and from within a metallic snapping noise produced by the interior cogs inside his body came forth.

Purah shrugged her shoulders at his attempt. "Good! it's better than the first few times, although that noise doesn't sound too good so I would suggest you don't do it" ' _But mostly cause that scared me…'_ Purah thought.

"PURAH! Don't teach Guardian your weird behavior! We don't need another one of you running amok." Robbie walks into the room, pointing at Guardian as he said this and then points at Purah until he stood near her.

Purah places her hands on her hips and held her head high. "For your information I'm teaching him hand-eye coordination! And it's not weird it's cute! Look at him! Isn't he just adorable!" She gestured to Guardian who had kept the same pose the whole time.

Robbie places a hand on his chin. "Well he is cute… Alrighty carry on, is what I'd like to say but we have to get a move on" He lightly grabs Guardian's arms and puts them to rest by his sides. "Getting him to sit up on his own in only twenty minutes is a huge success. The physical therapy seems to have worked although I believe he rendered this into his own unique way. As he almost completely lacks in his previous muscular system thus dismissing muscle memory as a cause for his quick recovery."

Robbie stands on one side of Guardian and swings Guardian's arm over his shoulder. "Purah go support his right side if you will. We're standing him up."

Purah holds Guardian up similar to Robbie. "Righty then! Up and at 'em Guardian!" The both of them lift Guardian off the table and places him firmly upright onto his armored feet.

"Well done!" Exclaimed Robbie. "Now let's see if you can fully support your self." Robbie carefully loosens his hold Guardian on arm. For a moment he seems to be able to hold up with only Purah supporting him but not long after his knees buckle under him, unable to support his weight any longer. He slightly tightens his arm around Purah's neck looking for purchase.

Purah scrambles to hold up Guardian. "Goddesses he's heavy! Robbie! What are you doing!?"

Robbie quickly grabs Guardian's forearm and lifts him back up to his feet. "Well that went better than I thought it would go."

Purah sighs in relief but soon sends a glare at Robbie. "Warn me next time you pull something like that again! I didn't know you let go of him." She glances at Guardian's face and notices his mouth was slightly agape as if shocked. "He did give a reflex. Tightened his grip on me as soon as he fell." Informed Purah to Robbie. She as well loosens her grip on Guardian but doesn't let go of his arm.

Guardian mouth closes and his face is once again neutral. He bends his head down to look at his feet. He seems to have a somewhat understanding that these are what is holding him upright, but the structure of his legs confuses him. He staggers forward but quickly catches himself by taking his own step forward.

Both of the scientists by Guardian's sides eyes widen at the small achievement the machine has made. "Nice job Guardian! Although you would've fallen on your face if Robbie and I weren't holding you up. Your welcome by the way." Purah said as she patted the top of Guardian's gauntlet.

Robbie smiles and nods his head. "Yes! I agree with you Purah! Now then Guardian let's try getting you to stand on your own… Well, mostly. Purah! Here is your warning! Release most of your hold on him if you'd please." Robbie himself does the same as they now both let Guardian carry nearly all of his own weight.

Guardian himself puts all of his focus on to not falling over like the first time he attempted to walk on his own. He looks back up after a few minutes at the two smiling scientists and just now realized that they have completely let go of their hold on him. He tilts his head sideways. 'When have they done that?'

"Good good!" Robbie cheers. "Let's get you to start walking now. We are making excellent progress!" He stands in front of Guardian, grabs both his arms and slightly tugs him towards himself.

Although Guardian was able to take a step forward Robbie's tug was enough to send Guardian's body to lean onto Robbie. To fix his slip up Robbie takes a step back once again to get Guardian's weight off him and to get him to take another step. Guardian follows and takes a step forward with his other foot, this time he held his own weight.

Robbie smiles once again and continues to take steps backwards as Purah watches. "Heh, looks like you two are dancing with one another!" She says as she walks over to a desk and writes down notes onto her notepad.

"We most likely dance better than you ever have." Robbie chuckles.

Purah pouts and throws her arms down. "Oi! That was uncalled for! And I dance just fine thank you very much!"

"Sure sure." Robbie releases one of Guardian's arms to wave Purah off. "I'll be letting you go off on your own Guardian. I'm sure you can manage." At that Robbie completely lets go of Guardian's arms.

Guardian tenses up as Robbie lets go. He looks down at his feet and back up at Robbie as he held out his arms at him, beckoning him to come towards him as one would to a child. "Come Guardian, I'm not too far." Robbie reassures him.

Ever so slowly Guardian takes a clumsy step forward, followed by another. He keeps stepping forward looking very much like a young foal taking its first steps. As he walked Robbie walks backwards as well to keep the same distance away from Guardian to encourage him to walk more.

Robbie takes a full circle around the small room, keeping clear of tools and other obstacles left on the floor. His back hits the back of the exam table Guardian was once on. He grabs Guardian's arm as he finally came to him. "Good job Guardian! Now let's take a break from walking now shall we." He helps Guardian sit back down on the table. "I've got some notes to write down myself." With that Robbie walks back into the adjacent room.

Guardian watches him leave and then turns to Purah who was too absorbed into her own writing. Losing interest in watching Purah work he starts to look around the room he was in. The entire room was covered floor to ceiling with written notes and blueprints of strange but similar machinery. Said machinery was also scattered here and there, although most of them looked broken and or taken apart.

One particular item catches Guardian's eyes. He stares at it for a moment before standing up from the table to take a better look at it. His steps were very loud and clumsy as his armored feet made it's made towards his destination.

Purah looks up at the noise and makes to go and stop him but then stops herself as she waits to see where Guardian is heading to.

Guardian slightly stumbles over his feet but quickly catches himself onto a table which held various parts of a Guardian Scout. Guardian looks over at all the parts, his fingers lightly brushing against them. His fingers stop as he brushed over the Guardian Scout's broken head. He presses his palms against the sides of the head as he stares intensely into the dark glass dome where the machine's 'eye' would be glowing if it were active.

Purah frowns as she stood up and made her way to Guardian. "Hey..." Purah says catching Guardian's attention. "Let's try something else now." She grabs an object off the table and holds it out to Guardian. "Take this."

Guardian looks down at the object. It was a short stick like object made of ancient metal that glowed orange in places. Purah grabs Guardian's hand and place the stick into it. He tightens his grip on it and right away a blue light comes from the stick and forms itself into what looks like a blade made of the light. Guardian stares at the blade of blue light.

Purah slightly jumps back and pushes her glasses back up. "Ahah! I knew it would work! An ancient sword, a weapon which Guardian Scouts 'l' use. A perfect choice for you to start with."

Robbie comes back into the room to see Guardian welding the weapon. "Oh my, we are still far behind from using weapons right now, we still need to learn the basics!" Robbie takes the sword away from Guardian and places it back on the table, the blue blade returns back into the hilt once it was placed down.

"You are still not yet ready to train with Impah. She will not go easy on you. She expects the best of your abilities to be able to protect the Princess."


	3. Arch 1 Ch 3

**Heyo! It's been brought to my attention by a few reviewers that this fic is similar to Robocop plot wise. I haven't realized this until now. I don't want to recycle Robocop's plot so a few changes will be made to this story. It won't be much cuz I already have the whole plot planned out.**

 **Sorry if it seems like I took Robocop's story I had no intention to do so.**

 **Also halfway through writing this I realized I was misspelling Impa as 'Impah'. So sorry if any misspellings managed to slip by.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything similar to Robocop.**

' _Four days have passed since Guardian's awakening. Today will be his first field training with Impa. I pray to the goddesses that Impa keeps him in one piece. I don't doubt in his abilities but it is Impa we are speaking about, her skills as the Princess's bodyguard exceeds that of his Majesty's Royal Knights. Although I should have more faith in Guardian, after all he is... well... He was Link.'_

Robbie puts down his writing utensil and leans forward, placing his elbows on his overly cluttered desk. He runs his fingers through his white hair and sighs deeply in thought. He turns his gaze towards Guardian who was currently sitting on a nearby stool, aimlessly flipping through a recipe book he seems to have taken a liking to. Robbie suspects it to be because it was one of the only books that didn't include Ancient machinery. How it came to be in his study he'll never know.

A knock on the door raises Robbie's attention. "Guardian could you get the door for me please." He sits up straight and organizes his paperwork, already knowing who is at the door. 'That women. Always on schedule.' Thought Robbie.

Guardian stands to go answer the door, his steps were now firm and sure of themselves as he walks towards the door. He gently places his hand on the handle and pulls the door towards him as he steps to the side to allow the visitor inside.

Before Guardian stands the white haired women he saw when he awoke. This is the first he's seen her since then, as a matter of fact he still hasn't known her name. Behind her was Purah who beamed happily at him. "Guardian! You ready for your training?" Purah said as she and Impa walk inside.

Impa crosses her arms as Guardian closes the door behind them. "I would like to know that as well." Says Impa as she looks Guardian up and down.

Robbie walks into the room and answers for Guardian. "Of course he is, His Majesty asked for a knight worthy for the Princess and that is what I'll give him." He places a hand on Guardian's pauldron.

Impa lowers her arms. "Very well, let's head to the training grounds then." She turns and heads out the door with Purah trailing behind her.

"Come Guardian, we mustn't fall behind." Robbie says as he quickly collects a few items before heading outside with Guardian. "I'm sure you'll be glad to finally be out of that stuffy lab, I for sure am!" Robbie stretches his arms over his head as they made their way to through the castle grounds.

The Castle Training grounds is currently not in use by Hylian soldiers, instead Sheikah warriors and scientists were scattered here and there in groups. Each group was busy making an attempt at awakening a Guardian Stalker, one group had managed to get one moving.

The group stops next to a large wooden crate which was away from the other Sheikahs. Impa opens the crate and pulls out a old dull sword. "Firstly we will train you with the sword alone, then we will move onto using it along with a shield." Impa hands the sword to Guardian who promptly graspes it the hilt.

Guardian turns the sword over in his grip, examining the whole weapon. He looks back up to see Impa carrying a similar sword to his except hers was made of wood rather than iron.

Impa slides into a offensive position. "Avoid my attacks." As soon she says this she swings her sword down onto him. Guardian was not expecting for Impa's attack to happen so soon, in a panic he dropped his sword and just barely managed to step back away from the wooden point of the sword.

Impa does not stop there. She then swings her sword back up diagonally, grazing his armored chest causing Guardian to stumble backwards. She takes a step forward and uses the momentum to slightly thrust her sword at Guardian's neck, she keeps her blade there. "You must be ready to protect yourself and others at any moment. The enemy will not wait for you, they will take any opportunity to attack." Impa lowers her sword and picks up Guardian's fallen sword and once again hands it back to him with a glare. "And you most certainly cannot do so if you so foolishly drop your weapon."

Guardian tightens his grip on his sword, his shoulders tense up as he slightly raises his sword into a defensive position. He locks his gaze onto Impa, watching and waiting for her next move.

Impa narrows her eyes at Guardian's poor stance and quickly swings her sword to his exposed sides, effectively knocking him down flat.

Purah and Robbie were off to the side of them watching their fellow Sheikah warrior beat down on the poor machine. "This might take awhile." Said Purah as she settles down on the wooden crate.

Guardian stands back up, ready with weapon in hand. Impa brings her sword down at him once again except this time he manages to barely dodge her attack. Impa narrows her eyes and swings her sword sideways in his direction, to her complete surprise Guardian brings his sword up to block her strike.

Impa steps back and brings her sword to herself. "Good." She says. "Although you've missed a chance for a counter attack." Impa shifts into a defensive position. "Now try to land a hit on me."

As if on command Guardian immediately swings his sword down onto impa with all his strength. Impa easily dodges his attack, she swings her sword at Guardian who takes the hit and stumbles to the side. Although hit, he seems unaffected as he swings his sword at Impa, once again he misses. This goes on for a few minutes before he finally managed to graze Impa's upper arm, cutting into her white clothing.

Impa bounces back and lowers her sword. "I believe to think what director Robbie was speaking of to be correct. Were I any other person or monster, I would've been long dead." She walks over the crate Purah is sitting on and picks up a wooden shield with an iron trim, she tosses it to Guardian, who just let the shield hit him and fall to the ground. "...Although we'll have to work on your defense."

Impa shows Guardian how to use the shield properly and then goes back into training, this time with the shield.

An hour passes. Impa and Guardian lay their swords to rest. Off in the distance Robbie is setting up a target. Purah jumps off the crate and stretches. "Ugh… Watching you two is getting me tired."

Impa scoffs. "You know this is nothing like our Sheikah training." Impa opens the crate and pulls out a bow and quiver.

Purah nods her head. "I know, i'm just worried for poor little Guardian here." She places a hand on Guardian's shoulder. "Ain't that right Guardian?"

Guardian merely stares at her. Impa rolls her eyes.

Robbie comes running back after preparing the target. Impa hands the bow to Robbie. "You are better at this than me, you teach him how to wield it." Says Impa.

Robbie takes the bow and goes to stand next to Guardian. "Am I now? Who would've thought. Alright then!" Robbie takes an arrow and notches it onto the bowstring. "This is very simple to do Guardian, all you must do is pull the arrow back on the bowstring, aim, and hit your target!" He does just that and lets the arrow fly into the dead center of the target. "Posture is very important as well." Robbie hands Guardian the bow. "Now you give it a try!"

Guardian takes the bow and looks down at it before looking at the target. He slides into a stance, all the while staring intensely at the target, the bow stays by his side seemly forgotten.

Robbie tilts his head to the side. "Guardian? Did you hear what I-"

Robbie is cut off by a large blue laser that erupts from the eye on Guardian's helm. The target gets completely destroyed as soon the the laser hits it. Robbie looks at the now broken and flaming target and back at Guardian with his mouth agape.

The glowing orange designs on Guardian's armor now glowed a brilliant blue color, the same blue as the laser that he had shot. Guardian drops his stance and looks at Robbie with the same blue eye on his helm.

Robbie takes a small step back, preparing himself if the machine were to shoot another laser. "Um… I guess that could work too…"

Guardian's armor flashes back to orange.

Impa stands and walks up to Guardian and Robbie. "That will be enough for today. We will continue this tomorrow." She turns to Guardian. "I still want you to practice the sword for the rest of the day, tomorrow we will try other weapons."

With that Impah walks away. Robbie and Purah are left standing there with Guardian. Purah's eyes light up. "Goddesses! I didn't think you'd still be able to do that Guardian! Guess we were wrong!"

Robbie calms down and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I- yes, neither did I. Let's just head on back to the lab now." He walks in the direction of his lab. "Come along Guardian, Doctor Purah."

Guardian spares one glance at the broken target before following after the two Sheikah.


End file.
